Gavla Reviews
Rate the Gavla set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! The 8948 Gavla review is about the Shadow Matoran set that was released in 2008. Review 1 By: Atukamakirk 2.9 First thing you might notice from Gavla even from the box, is that she has a relatively simple build. Half the fun is still building the set. Gavla's pieces are mostly colored black and dark blue. One of the pieces that stands out the most is her large claws that originally appeared in the Carapar set. Another piece that might stand out is her small wings which is one piece altogether. The arms on Gavla might frustrate you a little bit because they are pre-bent which means you probably have trouble posing her. Those arm pieces are used for her legs too, but they aren't a huge posing problem to the legs. Her feet resembles the talons from an actual bird. The Matoran of 2008 all have unique heads this year that Gavla has as her head. The main torso entirely is one piece and it gives Gavla an hunch-back look because the torso makes Gavla's head lower than her arms. The mask is colored with silver on the top portion and blue on the lower portion of the mask. Her mask highly resembles Vamprah's mask that has bat look to it. Overall, I wouldn't say this set is truly worth your money, but it's truly your choice if you like the set or not. Pros * Neat mask * Fits with Vamprah perfectly * Gavla's claws are great pieces * Good color scheme * Wings Cons * Extremely simple build * Only has 14 pieces * Posing problems with the limbs * Not too different from the other Shadow Matoran Review2 By [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Pros * Mask: New mask! Looks really evil and more realistic than her fellow shadow matoran. * New parts: Last year these were so cool, now they seem over-used Cons * Too simple: When I showed my Mum, who knows nothing about lego, she could actually build it just by looking at the picture! (She didn't take enough care and actually broke one of the pieces so she actually bought another one to apologise!!!! I'm gunna brake all my bionicles now!) * Piece count: Big pieces but 14 pieces for that amount of money? * Weak: I had to buy two because the head piece, the wing, a hand and two limbs broke! I hate the new hand piece they used. It is on the verge of breaking straight away! Overview Gavla was an effective character, she had a strange appearence and was quite breakable. I would give her a 6.5/10. Review 3 By Jollun What went well * Clawed feet * Strong torso * Cool mask What went wrong * Breakable: mine broke, the pieces are weak * can't move limbs * Tools seem too big * Expensive Summary Gavla looks kinda cool but not as evil as you'd imagine. 7/10 Review 4 By Gravityhurts Pros *Mask looks very evil *Goes well with Vamprah *Feet are very hawk-like Cons *Limbs break easily *Limbs don't bend *The arms are the same as the legs *Not easily poseable *Wings stick out too far and just look ackward *Weapons seem disproportionate to body Overview I have three of her because the limbs kept breaking. I don't know how I made that mistake three times. Don't get Galva. You'll only have her for about a week, anyway. Galva gets a 3/10. Category:Reviews Category:2008 Sets